heavenly_gracefandomcom-20200214-history
Anael
Anael is an angel possessing Emma Wilson, a popular high school student. In exchange for healing Emma's mother, she allowed Anael to possess her. She was the former soul-counter of Heaven before being reunited with Bernael. Anael became Bernael's second-in-command. History Background Anael was once a low ranking angel who acted as the soul counter in Heaven. According to herself, she had many ideas for the souls but they were rejected by her superiors and she was forced to continue her work. Once on earth, Anael approached a human teenage girl named Emma Wilson, she offered to heal the latter's dying mother if Emma gave her consent to possess her body. Emma accepted and Anael kept her word by healing her mother. She was also once the lover of Bernael and the two got back together once Bernael escaped hell. Season One While never physically seen, she is mentioned a handful of times. Mainly by Bernael, telling Rebecca that she was the love of his while posing as Avidan, he also stated that Anael was giving him information on what heaven was doing. Season Two Anael comes down from heaven after hearing of Bernael's death and took her vessel. Funny enough, her vessel is the girlfriend of John Michaels, Bernael's vessel, and Emma wanted to know know where John went as he was missing for a year. After taking possession of Emma and healing Emma's dying mother, she went to a mirror and "took the gag off" and gave her vessel some face to face time with her in order to tell Emma what happened to John. Anael then l Powers and Abilities Anael possesses the standard powers of an angel but is rather weak due to her low ranking. * Angelic Possession - As an angel, Anael requires a vessel to walk the Earth and their permission to do so. * Immortality '- As an angel, Anael will never age or die unless killed. * '''Biokinesis '- She demonstrated being able to grip and damage internal organs to cause pain, as she did to Rebecca on one occasion. She also forced a demon to stop talking with a gesture. * 'Teleportation - '''She can teleport anywhere she wants instantly. * '''Sedation '- She sedated Alex Long with a touch. * '''Pyrokinesis - She was able to light a candle with a snap of her fingers. * Electrokinesis - She was able to turn off a flickering lamp with a wave of her hand. * Dream Walking '- She was able to enter Rebecca's dream in order to try and convince her to tell her where she was as Rebecca was warded with enochian sigils. * '''Holy White Light '- When she confronted Rebecca, she used her holy white light to knock down her door. * '''Invulnerability - As an angel, Anael is invulnerable to most forms of harm. * Healing - She healed her vessel's mother. * Super Strength - As an angel, she is stronger than humans and most demons. Being a lesser angel, her strength is weaker compared to most angels. However, she was able to single-handedly knock Rebecca into a wall with enough force to incapacitate her for a few moments. * Telepathy - Like all angels, Anael can tune in to angel radio as well as hear the prayers of anyone in the world. She was able to hear the prayer of her vessel when she called out for her mother as well as hear angel radio when they discovered the dead vessel of the Cupid Bernael had slain. * Astral Perception - She was able to see Bernael's True Form. Weaknesses Anael possesses the standard weaknesses of an angel. As a lower angel, she is far frailer than many angels. * Angel Blades - As an angel, Anael is vulnerable to angel blades. * 'Enochian Sigils '- She was unable to find Rebecca as she was hidden by Enochian sigils. Trivia * Haniel (Hebrew: "Joy of God"), also known as Anael, Hanael or Aniel, is an angel in Jewish lore and angelology, and is often included in lists as being one of the seven archangels. * Anael is shown to prefer to go by her vessel's name of Emma.